callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Washington D.C.
The Battle of Washington D.C. occurred on Day 5 of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. The Russian armed forces invade the eastern United States after it was discovered to have sponsored a terrorist attack on Russian soil. During the invasion, the Russians are able to capture and briefly occupy the American capital before their attack is disrupted by an EMP and they are driven out by the U.S Army. The Russians had just recently recovered information from a downed U.S defense satellite, which allowed them to infiltrate the east coast virtually undetected. The Invasion of the United States, Attack of the East and West - Day 4, 2016 In the early hours of the battle, Hunter Two-One of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, led by Sergeant Foley, is tasked with rescuing a VIP known as Raptor from his crashed helicopter in an unnamed suburb of Virginia. After repelling a Russian paratrooper assault, Hunter Two-One joins a convoy of Humvees and Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The convoy proceeds to Arcadia, Virginia to assist in the evacuation of approximately 2,000 civilians. Assisted by a Stryker APC providing fire support, the team destroys two Russian anti-aircraft positions, then goes to 4677 Brookmere Road, where a HVI has locked himself in a panic room on the second floor. After finding the HVI dead in the panic room, the team travels to Washington, D.C. where arguably the bloodiest battle is yet to come. The Battle of Washington D.C. - Day 5, 2016 The United States military tries desperately to protect an evacuation center at the National Mall, but Russian gunships, fighter jets, SAM batteries, armor and infantry wreak havoc on the evac site and hinder the evacuation of civilians and essential personnel. Hunter Two-One is ordered to protect the evacuation center by first retaking the Department of Commerce and then linking up with a SEAL team and assaulting enemy positions around the evac site. Hunter Two-One moves to take the Department of Commerce building. After destroying two SAMs, they provide fire support for the evacuation site at the Washington Monument with FGM-148 Javelins. Their position is then overrun and the team heads to the roof, where they are extracted by a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. Pvt. James Ramirez fires on several fortified Russian positions with the Black Hawk's Minigun before the helicopter is ordered to pull out of the city by U.S. command. The Black Hawk is shot down by SAM sites from the roof of the Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building and crashes into the street below where they are then surrounded by Russian infantry. The team is saved from the advancing Russian forces by the EMP detonation of an ICBM warhead launched by Captain Price. The EMP also destroys nearly every electronic device on the eastern seaboard and causes the failure of all aircraft in the area, which seems to quell much of the fighting. Hunter 2-1 is ordered to the White House, where one Colonel Marshall is assembling a task force to retake it from the Russians. Marshall orders the team to move inside and eliminate all Russian forces. While doing so, the team hears a radio broadcast from the U.S. Air Force that as a contingency effort, a "Hammerdown Protocol" will be activated to eliminate all Russian forces operating in the city, likely eliminating all U.S. forces as well, as the type of ordinance used is never specified. The broadcast mentions that to abort the strike, friendly forces must pop green flares on the roof of all EMP-hardened buildings, such as the White House and, apparently, the Smithsonian. The Hunter Two-One then fights to the roof of the White House and pops the green flares, aborting the strike. Other green flares can be seen across the city, showing that a vast majority of the city is back in American control. American Victory, the Turning point of the War, the Beginning of the End Although the Americans are successful in retaking their capital, the Battle of Washington DC marks the turning point for the Russian American war where many of the Eastern United States have been retaken by the U.S forces. On October 6th,, Makarov's terrorist organization detonates chemical weapons in major European cities, giving Russia a the chance to begin its invasion of Europe, the United Kingdom, France, and Germany were able to stem the invasion some some of the other nations have fallen to the Russians, By that time, The European Union declared war on Russia as well with aid by the United States. In response Though the Americans had taken back their Capital, they must now aid their European Allies as the world's most powerful nations prepare for the next global conflict. Aftermath and Reconstruction By October 2016, some semblance of normalcy has returned to the U.S. capital. News reports refer to the reconstruction of the city, and the White House in particular. Additionally, while the U.S. President is being briefed on the ongoing Battle of Paris, he receives these reports from a command bunker buried deep beneath the White House, implying that the American government has least partly returned to the city. This battle is notable for being the last known conflict that Hunter Two-One, who's members played a major role during the fighting, participated in. Particapating Units U.S. Army *8th Armored Division *Brigade Combat Team 1 **4000+ Soldiers, Multiple Stryker APC's, M1A2 Abrams, and M2A2 Bradley IFV *Grizzly Company *Viper Company *Wolverine Company *75th Ranger Regiment **1st Battalion ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 ****Hunter 3-3 ****Hunter 4-0 ****Hunter 6-2 ****Blackjack Company ****Blackjack Actual **2nd Battalion **3rd Battalion U.S. Navy *Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) U.S. Marines *1st Marine Force Recon Battalion **Stalker 2-2 **Stalker 2-0 U.S. Air Force *Cujo 2-1 Category:Conflicts Category:World War III